


Enjoying It

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hidden Relationship, Lust, No Dialogue, Other, Outdoor Sex, Parental Relatioships, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: His suit was no match, she may be the death of him, but he'll enjoy the dying.





	Enjoying It

The first time he learns her name, it’s at the top of a file tucked in a stack of agents wanting into the BAU. Her experience and skills are impressive, he’s curious.

==

When he finally sees her in action, it’s from the back of a lecture hall roughly half full, which by his math, and sure, he’s no Reid, but he can do things in his head, is still around a hundred students. She’s confident in front of a group that size, relaxed. She moves as she speaks, her voice rising and falling in a way that keeps them all focused, even the ones who clearly desire to zone out.

When she looks up, all the way up to the back, she sees him how he often presents to new people. Stiff black suit, pants at a perfect half break, shoes shined even in the odd lighting of the lecture hall. His well-structured jacket clung close, notched lapels perfectly smooth, crisp white shirt with a dark red tie. It’s the look that makes him look most in charge, feel most in control.

And when their eyes meet for the first time, he knows he’s going to need it.

He’s never been one to button his jacket, even though he was taught better, people think it’s the only concession he gives that hints of any sort of casualness. And he lets people believe that. In reality, it just makes it easier to tuck his hands in his pockets.

She smiles up at him but doesn’t break stride, doesn’t lose focus on what she’s saying and he’s impressed by that. She’ll fit in nicely, the women who are in, who have been in, his unit are generally unflappable in a way that even the men occasionally lack.

He wonders when he decided she got the job.

==

The room begins to empty, students stare at him as they pass, most curious as to what a man looking like him is doing in the room, a few look nervous. He waits until they are all gone before taking measured steps down the risers until he’s on the ground level looking up at her on the platform.

He had felt her wide eyes on him as he walked and now he was watching them study him. Neither had spoken yet, but it’s clear she knows who he is even though they’ll still go through the formalities of introduction. She licks her lip before she speaks, it’s such a tiny movement, her tongue barely peeks out before her lower lip follows it back in, top teeth biting it ever so slightly as it pulls back out. The movement tells his so much. Not just about her, but about himself as well.

==

When she comes for her formal interview, Morgan and Garcia are away and he’s not sure whether to count that as a blessing yet or not. Despite her hatred of change, Garcia has a certain women’s intuition about people, probably not at all hindered by her skills in the internet, that he tends to rely on. Morgan makes a good devil’s advocate, a no-man in a world where it’s all too easy to get surrounded by yes-men. It’s what makes him a valuable second in command.

Reid is there though. As well as Dave, who politely introduces himself, and then rolls his eyes at his friend the moment her back is turned. Not at her, that’s clear, but at him.

Reid is a different animal altogether.

It turns out he _knows_ her. He guest lectures in her classes, gets invited to her house for dinners, as the pair speak it’s clear there is a bond. A relationship. It takes him a while to suss out that the relationship is firmly in the realm of mother/son and nowhere near anything romantic, but when he does, it doesn’t make him feel a whole lot better.

It turns out later, it doesn’t bother her at all.

==

They make it to Christmas before anything actually happens between them and then it involves Garcia’s eggnog and some mistletoe and just about anything under the sun could be blamed on any drink the analyst makes anyway, but eggnog tends to be a special level of ‘how to forget your weekend’.

They wake up together on an air mattress they’re both much too old to have slept on, fully dressed thankfully, though he’s left with the unfortunate morning-after-eggnog side effect of wondering exactly what it takes to put a hole in a cheap air mattress. Laying in his stomach because there’s no way in hell he can roll over, he sleepily watches her climb up from the floor and stretch, her shirt riding up just a bit before she vanishes into the kitchen mumbling something about coffee and Christmas and being old. About ninety-five percent of him agrees with her, the other five percent is determined to be a teenager.

She brings him back a mug, steam rolling off the surface and he tries to quickly turn and sit up, using the blankets to hide his secret, but the glimmer in her eyes tells him he failed. He decides that he’s a single man, a single man who’s been single for too many years and who has way too much alcohol coursing through him, and he shouldn’t be ashamed. When he catches her making surreptitious glances at his lap as they work on their mugs silently, shame isn’t what he is feeling.

==

Nothing comes up between then, figuratively or literally, till the following summer. The team stays an extra day in Kansas City, purely for pleasure, and it’s good to see her relaxed, at home in her childhood home.

He’s sitting out back, on his own with the remains of a beer dangling in his fingers. The others are either inside or up on the deck, they generally give him his space after thirty minutes or so, knowing full well he can only handle gatherings like this in short bursts. One of them usually will come to fetch him once they feel he’s had enough quiet to avoid making the ten o’clock news and will drag him back.

Footsteps in the leaves move closer until she’s opening a chair beside him and sitting down. Her eyes look him over in his leather jacket and she smiles that small smile just enough that her cheekbones stand out more. It’s a look he struggles to resist. And out here in the fresh air, with three beers and some of the best ribs he’s ever had sitting in his belly, the teenager part of him seems to not care the rest of the team is fifty feet away.

She adjusts until their shoulders are brushing together but still doesn’t speak, letting her head fall back so he’s now staring at the long line of her throat. Imagining what it would taste like if he leaned in and licked it. Shifting, he rests the now empty bottle on his lap and becomes painfully aware just how much his subconscious wants him to follow through for once.

There’s no good way to hide the strain when she looks over without looking like an embarrassed schoolboy so he decides to play it cool like he’s not freaking out inside over how this could end.

It doesn’t end how he expects.

She stands and faces him, leaning forward to speak into his ear, giving him a generous view down her loose blouse which doesn’t help him at all. His back is to everyone and he’s thankful for that because as she speaks, she reaches for the bottle but misses, instead landing on, oh.

Oh.

It’s all he can do not to moan out loud and give it away. She strokes him through heavy denim that feels a lot less heavy now, teasing all the right places before she does take the bottle and saunters away.

Minutes later, she returns with two more beers and he realizes the yard is quiet. There are no familiar voices.

She offers her hand, saying there’s something she wants to show him in the woods and the teenager part of him jumps for joy because the teenager part of him believes that could only mean one thing.

The adult part of him tries to talk reason, tries to steer things back to port, but the teenager part has ahold of the rudder and is making sure it stays pointing straight ahead into the woods after her.

The clearing is well hidden, he doesn’t see it until she’s pushing him tumbling into the soft green grass and gripping his leather jacket. If he’d known she’d like the jacket so much, he wouldn’t have waited a year for her to see it. In a flash she has his pants open and his cock out getting what’s probably its first ever experience at direct sunlight, but not for long. In one move she’s swallowing him whole and he’s gasping and arching and begging her both to let him come and to stop so he can come buried inside her. He isn’t sure which he actually wants. He hopes she knows.

In a turn of events he can’t later recall, both of their pants are around their ankles and he on top of her, pounding into her until she’s begging, until he feels her tight walls tremble as her orgasm rocks over her and he’s following behind.

==

He wakes to find a brown rabbit staring at him and for a moment his mind goes to Reid. He tries to shake the hangover away, somewhere between the chairs and now they finished the fresh beers, and sits up. He’s still naked from the waist down and the grass sticks to places he’d rather it wouldn’t. He stumbles to his feet and finds his pants before finding a private place to relieve himself of four beers. Returning, she’s awake but still laying in the grass smiling up at him. Fingers trace down her body until she’s rocking on herself, getting herself off right there in front of him.

He’s frozen in place but completely aroused. It seems his inner teenager entirely approves of the show and the beast tucked inside his still unfastened pants twitches eagerly to life. Her finger curls, beckoning him closer and he complies, she hasn’t steered him wrong yet. He kneels at her side and pulls himself out, stroking hard to catch up, afraid of what problems alcohol and age may cause. He needn’t have worried as a moment later he’s trying to avoid getting come on his jeans as he paints the grass between then with his fluids.

She may be the death of him, but he’ll enjoy the dying.

==

Somehow a team of profilers misses that two of their own are stealing private moments whenever and wherever they can. No place is off limits it seems.

She seems to have a fascination with not-quite-public places. His office for a start, every flat surface has seen something between them, the conference room table and sofa which he will never look at the same again. Dave’s sofa once because she dared him in a tone he couldn’t back down from. The jet during flights home.

The jet started simple enough, it’s truly amazing two adults could even fit in the bathroom, but apparently they could. The galley was a natural next move and then she got creative.

Hotel rooms, with and without roommates, and hidden rooms in stations and precincts became old hat. They were fun and exciting, but they lacked a certain rush. The SUV’s were slightly better, but after a while became routine.

The cabin of the jet mid-flight though, that was exciting.

It ultimately became their downfall.

==

They had a year. A glorious, exciting year before a bad case in a string of bad cases left everyone broken and hurting. He could see the goodbye in her eyes, even in the darkness of the late-night flight. Somehow he had managed to score a turn on the sofa, it nearly twenty years it had to be about the fourth time. And considering Reid had gotten shot, he was surprised their youngest wasn’t snuggled up there.

Everyone was sound asleep. He could hear both Morgan and Rossi snoring at the far end of the cabin and he could see JJ sprawled out across two seats in a way she would regret when they landed. Reid was taking up the bank of large seats at the rear, feet up and head against the window. Over a decade of experience told him the younger man slept like the dead.

Hands deftly undid his slacks and pulled him out. He wasn’t hard already like he usually was, but her touch was changing that rapidly. A shawl was wrapped around her shoulders and it kept his prick from view should anyone wake. Quickly slipping one leg out of her pants, she sank down onto him, biting into his jacket clad shoulder to keep from crying out.

Even as she fucked him, it felt heartbreaking. It felt like goodbye.

He held tight to the soft fabric of the shawl as desire pooled at the base of his spine. She whimpered and then her entire body trembled as she came quietly, pulling him close as he held her hips to thrust into her hard and fast, finding his own end with his face buried into her shoulder.

Opening his eyes, he found an ending of another sort.

==

One did not simply experience angry Reid. It wasn’t something that happened and went away on its own. The young man had a tendency to revert to tantrums and cold shoulders until someone listened to him, acknowledged his anger as valid. The team generally left this responsibility to whomever caused the anger in the first place.

It was how Aaron ended up in a park at two in the morning watching Spencer pace and rant and cry about another person leaving his life, because while that wasn’t the whole problem, it was a part of it, and why exactly did Hotch have to literally fuck away the one person he had managed to form an almost normal parental bond with.

And then he saw the entire situation through the genius’s eyes.

She had been a surrogate mother to him in a way that he himself, at times, had taken on the mantel of surrogate father. The one time the younger man was aware of their coupling, she left.

In a nut shell, he fucked up.

==

In the end, it took a promise to make sure the pair could stay in touch as well as taking on the habit of having him over regularly to dinner to get him to forgive him. He also found a new professor for Reid to guest lecture with and went along from time to time, taking him for a meal to discuss the topics further as they ate.

Occasionally he called her or they would set up a video chat. Sometimes he drove up to spend a day. Or two. Once time he surprised Spencer and brought him along.

Their relationship slowly went back to professional, though they were exceptionally close, and when he looked her in the eye, he saw that same glimmer he saw the first time he walked into her lecture hall.


End file.
